dbzpro2matrixfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Playstation
A PlayStation original, lançado em Dezembro de 1994, foi o primeiro da série de consolas PlayStation omnipresente e dispositivos de jogos portáteis, que incluiu o sucessor de consoles e atualizações, incluindo o Yaroze Net (a PlayStation especial preto com ferramentas e instruções para jogos de PlayStation programa e aplicações), "PSone" (uma versão menor do original) e o PocketStation (a mão que melhora a jogos de PlayStation e também funciona como um cartão de memória). Fazia parte da quinta geração de consoles de videojogo, competindo contra o Sega Saturn e Nintendo 64. Em 31 de Março de 2005, o PSone e PlayStation tinha enviado um total de 102.490 mil unidades , tornando-se o primeiro vídeo game console a atingir a marca dos 100 milhões . Jogos que quero *Qualquer jogo que esteja em PT *· Akuji the Heartless *· Alone in the Dark The New Nightmare CD Nº2 *· Amerzone - The Explorer's Legacy *· Azure Dreams *· Batman & Robin *· Battle Toshiden *· Battle Toshiden 3 *· Bio F.R.E.A.K.S *· Black Dawn *· BLADE *· Blaster Master - Blasting Again *· Blasto *· BoomBots *· Bubsy 3D *· Bushido Blade *· C-12 Final Resistance *· Carnage Heart *· Castlevania Symphony of the Night *· Castlevania Chronicles *· Colony Wars: Vengeance *· Cubix Robots for Everyone Race'n Robots *· Chronicles of the Sword *· Crime Killer *· Critical Depth *· D *· Darkstone Evil Reigns *· Danger Girl *· Descent Maximum *· Destrega *· Devil Dice *· Diablo *· Duke Nukem - Time to Kill *· Duke Nukem - Land of the babes *· Duke Nukem - Total Meltdown *· Dynasty Warriors *· Ehrgeiz –God bless the ring *· Epidemic *· Fear Effect 2 Retro Helix *· Fighting Force *· Fighting Force 2 *· Final Doom *· Forsaken *· Gauntlet Legends *· Gekido - Urban fighters *· Ghost In the Shell *· Ghoul Panic *· Gundam Battle Assault *· Heart of Darkness *· Hellnight *· Hybrid *· Iron Man X-O Manowar In Heavy Metal *· Iznogoud *· Lifeforce Tenka *· LSD Dream Emulator *· Jersey Devil *· Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure *· Judge Dredd *· Jumping Flash! *· Jumping Flash! 2 *· Klonoa - Door to Phantomile *· Kirikou *· Kurushi *· Kurushi Final *· Legacy of Kain - Soul Reaver *· Lego Racers *· Lone Soldier *· Louvre – A Maldição Final *· MDK *· MEDIEVIL *· MEDIEVIL 2 *· MEGAMAN 8 *· Megaman Battle & Chase *· MEGAMAN LEGENDS *· MEGAMAN LEGENDS 2 *· METAL GEAR SOLID - SPECIAL MISSIONS *· Metal Slug X *· Mickey's Wild Adventure *· Mobile Light Force *· Monster Rancher *· Mr Driller *· Nascar Rumble *· Nightmare Creatures *· ONE PIECE GRAND BATTLE *· ONE PIECE MANSION *· PANDEMONIUM! *· PANDEMONIUM! 2 *· PARAPPA THE RAPPER *· PARASITE EVE *· PARASITE EVE 2 *· Po'ed *· POINT BLANK 3 *· Power Rangers Zeo Full Tilt Battle Pinball *· Psychic Force *· Psychic Force 2 *· Quake 2 *· Rapid Reload *· Reboot *· Resident Evil Director's Cut Dual Shock Edition *· RESIDENT EVIL 3 – NEMESIS *· RESIDENT EVIL - SURVIVOR *· Rising Zan: The Samurai Gunman *· Robotron X *· SILENT HILL *· SKULLMONKEYS *· Sol Divide *· SPAWN THE ETERNAL *· Spider The Video Game *· Star Wars Dark Forces *· STRIDER 2 *· SUIKODEN *· Swagman *· TEMPEST X3 *· TENCHU - STEALTH ASSASSINS *· TENCHU 2 - BIRTH OF THE STEALTH ASSASSINS *· The Crow City of Angels *· THE MISADVENTURES OF TRON BONNE *· The Raven Project *· Tintin - Destination Adventure *· Tiny Tank *· VAMPIRE HUNTER D *· Vigilante 8 2nd Offense *· V.I.P *· Wreckin' Crew *· X-Com Enemy Unknown *· X-COM - Terror from the Deep *· You Don’t Know Jack *· YU-GI-OH! - FORBIDDEN MEMORIES *· YUSHA - HEAVEN'S GATE *· Z *· Zero Divide *· Zero Divide 2 Categoria:Consolas